The Greatest Problem Child
by snowyassas1n
Summary: After 2 millennia of roaming his world after the fall of the Shinobi world, Naruto Uzumaki or should I say Izayoi Sakamaki finally finds something interesting. Minor Crossover with Naruto. IzayoixHarem.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I noticed how little fics there are for this category so I want to make my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Problem Children Are Coming Form Another World Aren't They?

XXXX

"Im bored…..this is boring!" Sighed a teenager with messily tamed blonde hair being held down by a pair of headphones with little flame emblems on them. He had purple eyes and six black rectangle like tattoos on his cheeks. He was currently wearing a black school uniform with only the middle button buttoned showing a yellow undershirt.

This boy was named Izayoi Sakamaki and he was 17 years old. Well more like he has been 17 for thousands of years. He once went by his true name thousands of years ago which was Naruto Uzumaki. He back then was just a naive teen fighting in a war full of ninjas versus the progenitor of chakra. She was a god named Kaguya who had sealed the primordial of that world into herself and she was crushing them horribly. It all went to hell when she killed his best friend Sasuke thus preventing her from being able to be sealed into the moon again. In light of this Naruto was forced to use a secret Uzumaki sealing jutsu to seal her into him.

This caused Naruto to gain her divinity and immortality. He even back then had her rabbit horns, but he long since figured out how to alter his form even if he could not rid himself of the rectangles from his cheeks. Since then he trained himself until he was a god amongst humans in the literal sense. He watched the fall of the shinobi world and then the world starting over until thousands of years later it was what it is now.

Now here he was with another appearance laying down beside a riverbank just being bored with his life. Sure he could take over the world but where was the challenge in them not fighting back? During some of those years he did just that because he was bored. All of a sudden an envelope flew down beside him.

He noticed it had his name on it and decided to open it up. "Are you bored of your world? Does it not offer you a challenge? Then come to the Little Garden where you will surely be challenged to your hearts desire!" Just as he read the last part he found himself 4000 feet in the air falling fast into a water source below him. He was laughing like a madman as things finally seemed interesting. He noticed two girls close to him screaming as they fell to.

Sighing and deciding to a be a nice guy he formed two of his gudodama and shaped them into wings as dark as night that had a purple glow to them. He flew to the girls and grabbed them by their waist, earning a squeak of surprise from them and a chuckle from him. He then flew them to a grassy bank he spotted. When he landed he set them down and retracted his wings.

Off in the bushes

Black Rabbit had noticed his wings and noticed they looked remarkably similar to Leticia's except where she has red he had purple. She wondered if she got lucky enough to summon a vampire lord but then thought that it was not true as he was in the sun with no problems.

Back on the bank

"Well ladies I assume you got the letters to?" Izayoi asked. Once he had landed.

"Yes" Yo said in her low voice not looking at them as she attended her cat.

"Yes I did, and you sir need to learn proper manners. Handling a lady in such an undignified manner." Asuka huffed.

"Or I could have let you drop into the water?" Izayoi said with his cocky smile. "I am so sorry Ojou-sama I shall not do so again." He continued in an overdramatic manner.

"Well let us introduce ourselves I am Izayoi Sakamaki, delinquent and ruffian extraordinaire." Izayoi said with a smirk on his face.

"Yo Kasukabe." Yo said.

"Asuka Kudo." Asuka introduced herself.

"Ahh I see I know the Ojou-sama's name now, I feel so graced now." Izayoi said with a condescending smirk.

Asuka just huffed and turned away. "Where are we anyway? I would have thought they would have sent somebody to meet us, whoever sent these letters to us." Asuka said.

"Why don't we ask the girl in the bushes over there?" Izayoi stated with his smirk in the direction of the bushes where a pair of blue rabbit ears stiffened.

Said Bushes twitched at hearing that and before Black Rabbit could introduce herself she found herself being blown away by the blonde boy punching the ground behind her. She then found some birds messing with her when the girl said something to them. After that she was caught by the girl who acted like an agile cat. It revealed a girl about their age maybe a little older. She had long blue hair a dainty face and pale skin along with red eyes. She wore what a girl you would see serving drinks in a casion wore in that it was a black vest with a detached collar around her neck and detached cuffs around her wrist. She had a red miniskirt and black garters going up her legs and red high heels. The most curious thing though were the long blue rabbit ears atop her head and the blue rabbit tail coming from her behind.

"Cosplay?" Izayoi asked Black Rabbit who was sitting on the ground nursing her butt from hitting it.

"No! Black Rabbit's ears are real!" she shouted. Then Yo came over and grabbed her ears making Black Rabbit stiffen. "What are you doing to Black Rabbit's glorious ears!" she shouted whilst trying to struggle out of her grip.

"Stating my curiosity." Yo said with a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"Still you can't just do as you please!" she shouted.

"Heh so these bunny ears are real then?" Izayoi asked interested as he walked over to her and grabbed one.

"Let me feel." Asuka said doing the same with another ear. They started pulled on them as Black Rabbit fussed to get them to let go.

A minute later Black Rabbit was panting on the ground saying she couldn't believe them and that they lacked discipline.

"Just hurry up and talk." Izayoi said annoyed.

"Hai." Black Rabbit said with a sigh. She got up and turned around with a completely different attitude and a charming smile as she introduced them to her world.

"Welcome this is the world of Little Garden where thousands of people gather to compete in gift games. These gift games can range from any sort of type of contest from battling to the death to simple card games. In the games the host must put up a prize which the winner will receive upon completion. Groups of people come together to form communities and these communities will then compete against each other for turf. Anybody can be a host as long as their is a prize to be won." Black Rabbit explained to them.

"In the Garden there are ten levels. The closer you are to the center the higher your turf value is. We have called you here to give you a chance to be apart of this world. You see each of you has a special gift granted to you from various gods, demons, spirits and stars. Residents of this world must be apart of a community." Black Rabbit continued. "Although I am sure there are many things you won't be able to pick up from my explanation. So how about we have a gift game right here and now? You see Black Rabbit is willing to allow you to be a member of her community, but you have to be able to compete. We wouldn't want anyone who would slow us down and be a hindrance." Black Rabbit said with a haughty smirk as she snapped her fingers and a card table appeared along with a deck of cards in her hands.

"Hoh are you testing us?" Izayoi asked with a dark smile.

"Wait a minute we haven't said anything yet." Asuka exclaimed.

"Well you could always refuse." Black Rabbit added on with the same look whilst on the inside she was sweating. 'What am I saying? If they get pissed now and head back home, Black Rabbit's in a lot of trouble.' she thought.

"That's quite an interesting way to provoke someone." Izayoi said with his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you liked it." Black Rabbit said back.

"What are the rules of the game?" he asked her.

"We'll use these cards." Black Rabbit started as she spread out the deck of cards she had on the table. "Please pick face cards from the table you see here, but you only get one chance, and each person can only pick one card." she explained to them.

"Can we use any method to do so?" Asuka asked with her hand on her chin as she looked at the cards.

"As long as it doesn't conflict with the rules. By the way, I, Black Rabbit, have the ability of Judge Master. You can't break the rules when I am around. The rabbit's eyes and ears are connected to the little gardens central network." Black Rabbit informed them.

"What about the chips? Are we betting with gifts?" Izayoi asked.

"All of you have just come to the little garden, so we'll play without chips this time. If you insist, you can put your pride on the line?" she said with her small smirk.

"What if we win?" ask Yo.

"Let's see...In that case, then Black Rabbit, a servant of a god, will do any one thing you ask of me." she answered.

"Hoh? Anything, you say?" Izayoi asked with a sharp glint in his eye as he checked out Black Rabbit's body.

"Uh…But nothing sexual!" shouted Black Rabbit blushing as she covered her chest.

Yo and Asuka half glared half deadpanned at Izayoi for this.

"I was just kidding. Anyway, what do you wanna do?" Izayoi asked the pair of girls.

"That goes without saying." Asuka said with her hands on her hips.

"Yea, let's do it." Yo said smiling.

"Yeah." Izayoi said looking at Black Rabbit.

"Game Established." Black Rabbit said holding out her hands. A glowing scroll appeared in the air above her before it floated down into her hands.

"What's that?" Asuka asked looking at it.

"A Geass Roll. A contract of sorts pertaining to the game." she said as Izayoi grabbed it to look at it along with the two girls. "The rules of the game, as well as the ways to win, are written there." she continued explaining to them.

"Okay, got it." Izayoi said looking at her with a smile. "But beforehand, let us take a look at those cards." he said with his hand out.

"Okay, I don't mind." Black Rabbit said with her hands on the table looking at him curious. The next couple of minutes were spent with Izayoi, Asuka, and Yo looking at the cards and discreetly marking them.

"Okay, were starting the game." Black Rabbit said posing with sparkles coming off of her form as she smiled.

"Who's going first?" Asuka asked looking at the other two.

"Okay, I'll go first, then." Izayoi said walking up to the table. He looked around it for a few seconds while Black Rabbit watched him with her hands behind her back.

"Thanks for your wonderfully intimidating speech earlier." Izayoi said looking at Black Rabbit causing her to stumble.

"Huh, oh N-No problem." she waved off smiling awkwardly.

"I'll take this one!" Izayoi said slamming his hand onto the table picking one of the cards, whilst causing all the others to fly up and flip over. Black Rabbit widened her eyes. "Wa-" she was intterupted by Asuka. "Then I'll take this one." Asuka said taking a king card.

"I'll take this one." Yo said taking a queen.

"W-Wait just a second! That wasn't..." Black Rabbit exclaimed.

"We're not breaking any rules. We chose face cards from the cards on the table. One card per person. Am I wrong?" Izayoi said smiling.

"That's right, but..." began Black Rabbit with drooped ears. Then her ears twitched showing she was receiving information from the central network. She then drooped her body miserably. "The Little Garden's central net has determined that your method was valid. Asuka-san and Yo-san have cleared the victory conditions." she mumbled out.

Yo and Asuka high fived. "We did it." Asuka cheered. Then Black rabbit jumped up and looked at Izayoi. "B-But Izayoi-san, you haven't won yet!" she exclaimed as she looked at him since his card he chose still wasn't flipped over.

"Hey, just who do you think I am?" Izayoi said as he flipped his card to reveal a king of clubs.

"H-How did you..." began Black Rabbit.

"I remembered them. I remembered the position of every single card." he said as his eyes flashed crimson for a split second that Black Rabbit almost didn't catch it. He then went on to flip cards saying what they were before he flipped them showing he did in fact remember all of them. Completely shocking Black Rabbit.

"You're pretty good, but thanks to that, the methods we thought up were wasted." Asuka said with Yo nodding along. Izayoi smiled with his eyes closed. "Sorry about that." he apologized to them.

Black Rabbit just stood there with a miserable deadpan having been played.

"Hey, Black Rabbit?" Izayoi asked getting her attention. "Y-Yes?" she asked him.

"How about I get you to do something right off the bat?" he asked with his eyes closed. Black Rabbit quickly covered her chest. "I-I said nothing sexual!" she shouted embarrassed.

"That sounds fun it its own right, but there's only one thing I want to ask of you." he said with his eyes still closed.

"W-What is it then?" she asked.

He looked up with his small smile. "Is this world fun?" he asked.

"Yes. The gift games are heavenly and demonic games in which only those who have surpassed normal humans can participate. Black Rabbit guarantees that the Little Garden is far more interesting than the lower world!" Black Rabbit said smiling not noticing the glint Izayoi had in his eyes.

"Now if you will follow Black Rabbit I will lead you to our community to get you settled in." Black Rabbit said leading them away.

XXXX

No Names Community gates

A boy with green hair was dressed in robes was sitting on the steps before the gate. "Jin-kun." he heard his name being called out. He looked up and greeted the person calling him. "Riri, you guys thanks." he said as a girl with blonde hair and black tips approached. She had two fox ears above her head and two tails behind her. She had jade green eyes. She was dressed in an orange shirt held close by red X's and an orange skirt. Over this she had a white apron. There was also a little boy and girl with her.

"Is Black Rabbit-oneechan still not back?" Riri asked Jin.

"Yeah." Jin said nodding his head.

"I know your going through a lot as leader, but keep it up." the little boy said before he the little girl and Riri walked into the gates. They were all carrying pales of fresh water for their community.

"...and since the children can not compete themselves until they are older they help out with the menial task around the community, and help the gift gamers anyway they can." Black Rabbit explained to the teens she was leading around. She then looked ahead and seen Jin. She hopped up and yelled out. "Master Jin, I've brought new friends!" she yelled catching his attention.

"Welcome back, Black Rabbit. Are those two women the ones?" he asked her.

Black Rabbit sparkled and turned smiling. "Yes, the three here are-" she said before stopping and looked shocked at the two girls. "Huh? Where's the third?" She asked.

"Izayoi-kun said he was going to see the edge of the world real quick and took off." Asuka informed her.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Black Rabbit asked them incredulously. Asuka turned her head. "He told us not to stop him." she answered innocently.

"Why didn't you tell Black Rabbit?!" Black Rabbit continued. Yo turned her head at this. "He told us, "Don't tell Black Rabbit."." She said just as innocently as Asuka.

"You're lying. You've gotta be lying. You two just didn't want to bother with it, did you?" she ranted at them. At this they both turn back to her. "Yeah." they said without sympathy. Black Rabbit wilted to the ground at this.

"B-Black Rabbit, the edge of the world is..." Jin said.

"I know." Black Rabbit said standing up slowly. "Master Jin, please lead them the rest of the way." she said in a low tone before she continued. "Black Rabbit will capture the 'Probelm Child'!" she said loudly as her hair, tail and ears turned pink. "You've insulted me, praised as 'Aristocrat of the Little Garden'. I'll make you regret this to the core of your soul!" Black Rabbit said looking excited. She then leaped at an insane speed and height flying hundreds of feet away in seconds.

"Little Garden Rabbits can hop around pretty fast." Asuka commented watching her leave.

"The rabbits are the servants of the founder of the Little Garden." Jin informed the two before they went inside the gates.

XXXX

Black Rabbit was hopping around in search of Izayoi whilst thinking. 'Come on...How far did he go? Certain gods use this area as their game territory. If he gets tricked by them and ends up playing in one of their games…' she thought as she was getting close to the edge of the world when she heard the sounds of explosions and looked ahead to see water flying in the air. "He couldn't have..." Black Rabbit said as she arrived at the clearing that held the falls at the edge of the world.

She spotted him standing in the middle of the water, somehow standing on the water! He was being rained on from some upturned water.

"Izayoi-san, what are you doing here? There are gods guarding this place I was worried you challenged one." Black Rabbit said to him. Izayoi turned and said. "Oh are you Black Rabbit? What did you do to your hair? And I did." He answered the last part making her freeze.

"You did what!" She screamed and all of a sudden a huge white serpent like dragon rose from the water.

"You will not beat me insolent human!" It shouted.

"This god arrogantly said for me to pick any game I want, and so I challenged it to give me a run for my money." Izayoi told a flabbergasted Black Rabbit.

The water god then created a huge tornado of water and shouted "I will give you the win if you survive this!".

"Oi oi oi who do you take me for? There isn't a winner until there is a loser!" Izayoi said back.

"That will be the last stupid thing you ever say!" the god said sending the tornado towards Izayoi.

Izayoi just charged his hand with the nature energy that saturated this world and punched the tornado apart. "You were good but not good enough." Izayoi said as he jumped up to its head and charged his fist with more energy and lightning chakra before punching the god sending it flying like a ragdoll.

Black Rabbit just stared in shock. ' A human beat a god? But how….now if we have this maybe.' Black Rabbit thought with a smile.

She then hopped over to the water god and accepted the gift. She found to her utter joy that it was a big water sapling.

Hopping back to Izayoi she smiled and hugged him. "Izayoi-kun look how big this water sapling is! With this we wont have to buy water from other communities!" Black Rabbit said.

"You just helped our community immensely!" Black Rabbit further explained happily.

"Really? Hey Black Rabbit you have been hiding something deal breaking haven't you? Why did you need to call us here?" Izayoi asked Black Rabbit who calmed down and looked a little sad.

"You and the others have Gifts and we would like you to have a wonderful time, as I've said before." Black Rabbit said nervously.

"Is that really the reason?" Izayoi asked with narrowed eyes. Black Rabbit twitched. "I have a feeling that your community is either really weak, or something happened and your team's on the decline." Izayoi said looking away causing Black Rabbit to nervously sweat. "You silence says it all, Black Rabbit." Izayoi said looking at her causing her to get a small nervous smile.

The two went over to the shade of a tree and sat down. "You're right, Izayoi-san. Our community is in dire straits. The communities I mentioned to you before are kind of like countries, whether those communities are big or small. So in addition to a community's normal operations, they must declare a formal name and banner with the Little Garden." She explained to him.

"Formal name and banner? So something like a country's flag, then?" Asked Izayoi.

"Yes. Many use it to mark their territory. Up until a few years ago, our banner had flown proudly all the way to the ends of the East Side. However, one day, we were targeted by an enemy which we should have avoided at all costs, and then...In one night, we were wiped out." she told him. "The Demon Lords strength was overwhelming.(If you think I skipped I didn't. It was explained by Fores Garo in the anime so if you really want to know exact wording watch episode 2.) Our community lost the Gift Game, was stripped of its name and banner, and became 'the no-names.'" she said.

"The no-names, huh?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes. At present, we no longer have any members that could make up our core. The only people we have who can participate in Gift games are the current leaders, Master Jin and myself. The remaining almost one hundred and twenty members are children aged ten or younger." she said.

Izayoi smiled brightly as he said. "Sounds pretty dire to me." Black Rabbit copied him. "I know, right?" before she wilted with a dark cloud over her head. "Still, everyone is trying their best to survive. The children go to get water from a far-off river every day. The only land that is fertile is the land they live on." she said.

"Heh if the situation is so bad, why not just take down the organization and make another?" Izayoi asked.

Black Rabbit jumped up at that. "We can't do that!" she shouted. "Why?" he asked. "We...We want to protect the homes of our friends. And someday we want to get our name and banner back from the Demon Lord, and rebuild our community. That's why we have no other choice than to depend of players with great powers like you and the others! Please...Pleas help us!" begged Black Rabbit.

"Trying to revive a community while challenging a Demon Lord Eh?" mused Izayoi. "Sounds Good." he muttered causing Black Rabbit to look up really fast at him. "What don't give me that look. I'll help you out. It sounds exciting." Izayoi said smiling. Black Rabbit brightened up so much that her hair turned pink again. "Really? Thanks Izayoi-kun!" she shouted as she ran up to him and hugged him.

Izayoi just chuckled. They then turned and seen a bright light shine before it died down to show a girl in a white kimono with two horns on her head. Her hair was done up in an elegant topknot and she had yellow eyes with slits for pupils. She didn't have a skirt or pants on under the kimono so it left a lot up to imagination but still didn't show anything. She had black socks going up to her thighs as well.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Izayoi stated. The now female water god turned to him and pouted puffing up her cheeks. "Well you hit me really hard what did you expect to happen. Now to honor the Geass role I will now be your servant Izayoi-sama." She said with a tch at the end.

Black Rabbit was gasping at this revelation. "I am not going to lie I was expecting you to be a huge serpent that I could use to battle with but this is much better! I mean look at how beautiful you are." Izayoi said looking at her causing her to blush. She glared at him but it did no good so she just sighed and began to follow them back to the community once they decided to head back.

XXXX

When the three arrived back at the community they spotted Asuka and Yo sitting with Jin at a cafe while Jin was sweating nervously. Black Rabbit narrowed her eyes and gave the girls what later would be labeled as 'the look'. The girls held for all of three seconds before they told them about their altercation with 'Fores Garo' this had Black Rabbit go on a rant smacking the girls heads with a fan. Then the girls and Jin all said in sync. "We are currently contemplating our actions". This caused Black Rabbit to inflate with anger.

"So who is she?" Asuka asked the girl that was with them. Yo and Jin had noticed her as well.

"I am Shirayuki a water deity." Shirayuki said elegantly as she bowed getting a raised eyebrow from Yo, Asuka, and Jin who were in shock that there was an actual god in front of them!

They were interrupted by a cough from Izayoi who was smirking causing confusion among the three who didn't know and caused Shirayuki to falter and sigh. "and I am Izayoi-sama's servant." she added in a tone that indicated she was annoyed with it. "EHHHH" was what the three who didn't know what was going on said.

"Yes Izayoi-dono beat her in a gift game and they agreed on the terms. Which is why this game with 'Fores Garo' will be easy." Black Rabbit informed them.

"Oi oi oi hold on there." Izayoi interrupted her while Asuka did so as well.

"Eh what?" Black Rabbit asked confused.

"I am not helping with this. This is their fight." Izayoi said nonplussed.

"I appreciate that Izayoi-kun, and he is right Black Rabbit this is mine and Yo's fight." Asuka said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Mmm." Yo said nodding. At this Black Rabbit deflated before sighing and cheering up.

"Well then we should head to a friend of ours for some help in discovering what your gifts are exactly." Black Rabbit said causing them to perk up in interest. "Her name is Shiroyasha." she told them.

XXXXX

anddd done! It will follow canon a bit, but as you can see we have an Op Naruto in place of Izayoi so it will be different. As always leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To the guest viewer who asked if this should be in the crossover section. I don't believe so since I put minor crossover in the summary, and I am only taking a character and some power from it. Also I feel the need to point out that I haven't read the LN I just know of the characters from them and some of the events. Also I feel no need to reveal Izayoi as Naruto. It's been two thousand years and he is from a different world anyways so nobody would know him even if he did, so he is staying Izayoi.

AN: As for the Harem yea girls from the LN will be in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Problem Children Are Coming Form Another World Aren't They?

XXXX

"Shiroyasha?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes she is the owner of the company known as Thousand Eyes, and is the eastern floor boss. I was hoping to get her to appraise your gifts." Black Rabbit explained as they started walking to the branch that was close to them. It was luckily enough in the same area they were in.

"Thousand Eyes?" Asuka asked.

"Yes it is a large trading company that's knows everything about the little garden, from east to west, north to south, low and high." Black Rabbit explained as they walked down the street. Asuka looked up to see pink petals coming down.

"Cherry blossoms?" she asked.

"It must be spring in this world." Yo answered.

"It was midsummer where I came from." Asuka stated.

"It was fall where I was." Yo said looking at her confused.

Black Rabbit laughed at this. "I summoned you all from different worlds. While your worlds may be similar the worlds history, the cultures and the time should be different." Black Rabbit explained to them.

"Parallel worlds huh?" Izayoi pondered.

"The correct term would be 'Parallel World Intersection Theory.'" She said to Izayoi.

"Haaa." Izayoi pondered.

"Is that it?" Yo pointed to a building.

"Yes, that's Thousand Eyes-" Black Rabbit was saying before she was interrupted by a loud yell.

"YAHOO! It's been a while, Black rabbit!" a girl with short white hair that had two short pigtails, yellow eyes with slits and two black stubs atop her head yelled as she ran out of the building known as Thousand Eyes. She was dressed in a black kimono top with blue borders that had one blue tail with black borders hanging down from the back and held closed by a pink Obi. It had a matching frilly skirt to go with it. She also had pointy elf like ears. She did a flying tackle hug with Black Rabbit who was panicking and with the momentum she had it sent them barreling into the river that went through the center of town.

"Black Rabbit just feels right." the girl said whilst giggling perversely as she rubbed her face into Black Rabbit's boobs. The three problem children, Jin, and the water deity just stood there watching with amused glances.

"Is this it? Is this where it feels the best?" the girl continued shamelessly as she snuggled herself into Black Rabbit.

"Shiroyasha-sama? Why did you knock me down here?" ask Black Rabbit whilst looking down at the now identified Shiroyasha who continued rubbing her face into Black Rabbit's boobs. "Actually, get away from me!" Black Rabbit yelled grabbing onto Shiroyasha and throwing her across the walkway straight into Izayoi who held out a leg for her to implant into causing her to fall in front of him.

She instantly sat up and yelled. "Who do you thing you are, kicking a beautiful young girl flying at you the first time you meet her?!" Shiroyasha yelled at Izayoi who looked at her lazily. He then smiled a bit and introduced himself. "Izayoi-sama, Japanese-clad loli. Nice to meet you." he said as she got herself up.

"I never thought I'd get all wet..." mumbled Black Rabbit crying a bit as she sat in the stream.

A few minutes later inside Thousand Eyes

"Hello there. I am a senior official here at Thousand Eyes, My name is Shiroyasha. Our headquarters is located in 4-digit gate number #3345. I know Black Rabbit from some stuff that happened and I've been helping her out every now and then. As you can see, I'm a very laid-back and beautiful girl." Shiroyasha said snapping a fan close in front of her face as she introduced herself with a smile.

"What's a gate?" Yo asked.

"One of the openings that can be found in the walls that divide the different layers of the Little Garden. The smaller the number, the closer to the center. And the stronger you are, the closer you live to the center. For example, our community is closest to the outer edge, a 7-digit gate number." Black Rabbit explained to them.

"Any 4-digit or lower gate number, like where I am, is part of the Upper Levels." explained Shiroyasha. She then looked at Shirayuki who blushed a bit at what she knew was about to come out. "I'm also the one who gave divinity to Shirayuki here, who you got that Water Tree from and made your servant." she continued. At this Izayoi sharpened his eyes. "Hehh So you're stronger than Shirayuki, huh?" Izayoi asked.

"Of course." replied Shiroyasha closing her eyes as she opened her fan. "I'm the floor master on the East Side. There are no other four-or-lower-digit communities that come close to our power on the East Side. I'm the strongest Host there is." she said fanning herself. At this the three Problem Children rose up.

"The strongest host… That's fun." Izayoi said.

"Indeed. I'd like to face you." Asuka followed him saying.

Yo nodded agreeing.

"W-Wait, you guys!" Black Rabbit said looking at them panicked.

"No no it's fine Black Rabbit. I've been lacking in playmates." Shiroyasha said waving her off.

"That's quite the coincidence. I'm in the same situation. Play with us a little, Ms. Strongest Host." Izayoi said challengingly.

"Hoho. Very well. But I'd like to check one thing first. Are you looking for a challenge? Or perhaps a duel?" Shiroyasha said with a more mature voice at the end as she held up a blue and white card that glowed before the floor fell away into a massive blue vortex. It resembled space as it sucked up everybody in the room and then their was a bright light before it revealed to them that they were in an entirely different dimension with a mountain in it and a bright white moon. There was a forested section and a lake.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. This is one of my game boards." Shiroyasha said once they had arrived.

"This is just a game board?!" Asuka asked shocked.

"I am the Demon Lord of the White Night, the spirit of the sun and white night, Shiroyasha." Shiroyasha said with a smirk as she held her open fan in front of her face. "I am one of the many Demon Lords in the Little Garden." she said with a smirk.

"A-A Demon lord?" a shocked Asuka asked. Izayoi's eyes were shadowed and covered by his hair as he looked down.

"I ask you here. Do you desire a challenge? Or a fair duel?" she asked looking at the three. Black Rabbit, Jin, and Shirayuki stood of to the side looking on wondering what would happen.

Then Izayoi huffed out before laughing as he raised his hands. "I don't know about these two but I will take you up on that duel." he said with a vicious smirk(obviously a huge canon deviation here). Everyone there looked shocked that he actually accepted the duel. Even Asuka and Yo did.

"You showed me all of this and now I am dying to fight you." he said with a smile as Shiroyasha regained herself. She looked at him with narrowed eyes now. She then looked towards the other two.

"I'll be quiet and let you test me." Asuka said with her arms crossed, knowing when she was outmatched. Yo nodded along with Asuka.

Shiroyasha smiled and hid her face with her fan. "Very well." she said. "Well let's do the challenge first then shall we?" she said and Izayoi nodded and stepped back while Asuka and Yo stepped forward. Black Rabbit looked frantically at Izayoi who was just grinning in Shiroyasha's directiong.

"I'll have you take on one of those." Shiroyasha said pointing with her fan towards the mountain, causing all of their attention to turn towards it. From behind the mountain emerged a large Griffin.

"That's...A griffin!" Yo spoke loudly for the first time whilst looking at it.

"Indeed. He is the king of the birds as well as the beast. The mythical beast that represents the Gift Games." Shiroyasha explained as the massive Griffin landed before them. Shiroyasha pointed a finger into the air as a Geass role formed. "I will test your power, wisdom, and courage with this griffin." she informed them as the Geass role flew from the air into Asuka's hands.

"The victory conditions are to ride on the griffin's back and to travel once around the lake." Asuka said reading it out loud.

"Who will do it?" Shiroyasha asked. Yo raised her hand immediately. "I'll do it." she said and walked up to the griffin.

"Um...Nice to meet you. My name is Kasukabe Yo." Yo said looking the griffin in the eye causing it to grunt.

"Ohh so she intends to talk to the griffin?" Shiroyasha mused out loud watching on with amusement.

"I would lose my honor if I was unable to shake a young girl such as you off of me. What will you bet in exchange for my pride?" the griffing asked Yo.

"I will bet my life." she confidently answered. This answer shocked Black Rabbit and Asuka. "If I fall from you and still live, you can have me for dinner. Will that suffice?" She asked.

"What are you saying!?" Black Rabbit exclaimed.

"Are you serious, Kasukabe-san?!" Asuka asked worried for her friend.

"Step back, you two." Shiroyasha said with authority. Asuka and Black Rabbit looked at her.

"I'll be fine." Yo said turning to the two and smiling.

"Very well. Test that courage of yours with the stride of a lion eagle." the griffin stated as an alter rose up in front of the lake to signify the start line.

'The lower body of a lion, and the upper body of an eagle. Just like my father said.' thought Yo as she sat atop the griffin.

"Are you ready?" Shiroyasha asked. Yo nodded. Shiroyasha raised her hand "Ready...Go!" she yelled bringing her hand down. In an instant the griffin lifted off the ground causing a whirlwind to hit the others.

Once reaching the air he literally started running on it. 'Wow, he's running on the air!' Yo excitedly thought.

"Will Kasukabe-san be okay?" Asuka asked the others.

"Who knows? But with that speed and the draft from the mountains, the wind chill should put the temperature a little below freezing." answered Izayoi.

As she went around the mountain with the griffin Yo could already feel her breath shortening and it was extremely cold.

"She went behind the mountain!" Asuka said watching it.

"The rest is up to her." Izayoi said with his arms crossed.

As they were speeding through the air Yo was defiantly holding on. 'My father said that when you deal with a griffin, you have to deal with him with all your might. My father would always tell me fun stories when I was in the hospital, and I'm sure he wouldn't…' she thought before she was interuptted by the griffin who suddenly barrel rolled through the sky.

"If you think about other things, you're just going to become my meal." the griffin stated as he continued to barrel roll. Yo was defiantly holding onto his mane to keep a grip.

"I won't lose!" Yo stated.

"Hmph." the griffin said eyeing her as he started to climb high into the sky.

"Over there!" Asuka said pointing to the two as they emerged from behind the mountain.

"Yo-san!" shouted Black Rabbit in worry.

"It seems her ability isn't just to talk to animals. If she moves around that violently, then the g-forces should be equally violent." Izayoi stated as he watched them violently fly around the sky. "A normal person would have passed out a long time ago." he continued.

Yo could feel her breath shortening as white fog emanated from it showing how cold it was. 'Father...what my father gave me so that I could walk outside on my own two feet…' she thought as she grasped her medallion she had around her neck. Refocusing she gripped even harder onto the griffin. "I won't lose!" she shouted. "I will win this game, and become friends with you!" she finished.

The griffin looked back at her. "Interesting. In that case, overcome this trial of mine!" he challenged as he sped up even further.

"There she is!" Shiroyasha said pointing to the approaching two.

"Yo-san!" Asuka shouted worried for her friend.

"She's starting to lose consciousness!" Black Rabbit exclaimed. Indeed the g-force and temperatures was starting to cause Yo to black out.

"You can do it, Kasukabe-san!" Asuka shouted trying to encourage her.

"Just a little further..." Asuka said as she held her hands together watching them get closer. They then sped through the archway.

"Well done. You have won this match-" the griffin said before it was interrupted by Yo showing she was unconscious and she lost her grip as she started to fall through the air.

"Ah!" Black Rabbit and Asuka gasped. Black Rabbit was about to run and catch her before she was stopped by Izayoi holding out his hand as he was watching Yo fall with a smirk on his face.

Yo's medallion started to shine before she suddenly woke up and flipped over, she then started to safely walk on the air and make steps for herself as she walked down to the group.

"Kasukabe-san!" Black Rabbit said happily as she ran up to her. Calico Cat ran up into her arms. "Miss!" he cried into her arms.

"I knew it...Your gift is to take the abilities of other creatures and make them your own." Izayoi said with his hands in his pockets as he to walked up to her.

"No, this is proof that we've become friends." Yo said before flapping was heard and she looked back to the griffin.

"Excellent work, Friend. I want you to use the gift you received as a reminder that you defeated me." he said to her.

"Yes, I will treasure it." she told him nodding.

"You're really something. By the way, that Gift of yours, is it something you were born with?" asked Shiroyasha.

"No, the wooden carving that my father gave me granted me this power." Yo said turning to her.

"Wooden carving?" Shiroyasha asked.

"This." Yo said holding up her amulet.

"Hoho A circular phylogenetic tree, huh?" mused Shiroyasha looking at it.

"Could I have you appraise them?" Black Rabbit asked with a smile.

"What? Appraise them?" Shiroyasha asked shocked at Black Rabbit.

"That's completely out of my field, but...Oh, wait...Very Well! Let us celebrate your return in advance! Take This!" Shiroyasha said clapping before magic washed over the three and three glowing blue cards appeared in the air above the three problem children. Yo's was green, Izayoi's blue, and Asuka's was red.

They each reached up and grabbed their respective ones.

"Are those...Gift Cards?" Jin asked shocked.

"Whats this? A post card?" Asuka asked confused.

"A Christmas card?" Asked Izayoi.

"A birthday card?" Yo asked.

"No! It has the capability to store your Gifts, as well as name the Gifts that you have. It's an extremely valuable Gift." Black Rabbit said exasperated with the three.

"Hmm mines pretty spot on. I wonder how a card could tell what I am?" Izayoi said amused by his card he was holding.

"Hmm what you really are? Your not human?" Shiroyasha catching what he meant when he said that. The others looked at him shocked at this. Izayoi looked up and smirked.

"Well how about we start that duel and I'll show you." he said to her with a challenging glint in his eyes. Shiroyasha smirked. "Interesting. What shall we bet?" she asked.

"Well how about the one who wins can ask the loser for any one service?" he asked. Shiroyasha grinned at this. "Very well." she said as a Geass role appeared between the two. "The victory conditions are to combat your competitor into submission." she said. Izayoi smirked as well.

"Since my pride is on the line here as the Demon Lord of the White Night I will be taking this serious." Shiroyasha said releasing her power as her body aged before their vary eyes. Black Rabbit and Jin looked surprised that she would take this battle so seriously.

When her change was done a new woman stood before them. She had an ethereal quality to her. Her hair had grown to all the way down her back with two braids framing her face it was also glowing and had two bells tied to the ends that tingled as she walked and her two stubs had grown to two straight up black horns. Her bust had grown out a bit as well. Her outfit changed and reversed it's color scheme making it white with black and blue borders. She had a white choker on her neck. She stood taller now as well.

"This is the true form of the Demon Lord of the White Night boy. I will say I have only ever lost three times in my time here. Now what does your card say." she said. Her voice sounded like a cool beauty. It had a dangerous and seductive edge to it. Izayoi smirked as he pulled his hands from his pockets.

He changed before their eyes as well. Two silver white horns sprouted from each side of his head reminiscent of rabbit ears. His eyes changed to red with rings around the pupil and he had twelve commas on them three for each ring. Ten black orbs manifested from his back and rotated until they stood in a perfect circle behind him. His clothes didn't change since he felt the most comfortable in them. "I am Sakamaki Izayoi, Ancient Demon Lord of Creation and Destruction." he said smirking as he held up his Gift Card to show that that was what it said.

All of their jaws dropped at this while Shiroyasha lost her smirk. "W-W-WHAT!" they all shouted except for Shiroyasha as she eyed him wearily now.

"This could cause problems, I was hoping that by entering this form and showing you what your facing that you would back down. I now see that your at the same level as me maybe even above me due to you concept." Shiroyasha said to him. "If we battle here and now this realm will be destroyed and everyone watching will die. If you can prove your concept to me I will submit." she said to him. Black Rabbit and Jin looked surprised as well as Yo and Asuka that just being near their battle that they would die.

"Prove I am the concept of Creation and Destruction eh?" Izayoi mused before nodding. "Alright I can agree to that. It would be troublesome if they all died anyways." Izayoi said nodding his head to the group.

"Hey Shiroyasha do you like that moon?" Izayoi asked pointing towards the glowing bright moon that glowed more brighter when Shiroyasha released her power.

"I quite do yes." she said. Izayoi nodded before pointing his finger in it's direction. The others watched curious as to what he would do. Red and Blue particles gathered at his finger tip forming a dark purple ball that had static coming off of it at a dangerous rate. It then shot up into the sky before it enlarged to an impossible size as it sped up into the sky at an impossible speed. Once it reached space it showed to be the same size at the moon before it impacted with it and exploded in a huge explosion resembling a star going super nova. Everyone just watched on in shocked awe at this while Shiroyasha was frowning. When it died down the moon was gone.

"Well I believe that covers destruction." He said before he floated into the air and raised his hands into the sky. One hand lit in red flames and the other blue flames. He clapped them together and a sphere of white rock formed in front of him. It just like the black ball launched into the air before expanding to an impossible size once it reached space. It continued traveling for a bit before it stopped and now the moon that was destroyed had been returned. "..And there's creation." Izayoi said floating back down.

"I could have created life but then I wouldn't know what to do with it. Meh I know." Izayoi said after landed. Once again his hands lit up before he clapped but this time he slowly pulled them apart as if cradling something and it revealed a small fox with orange fur and nine-tails. It yipped and licked Izayoi in the face.

Their was a stunned silence after all of this. "I recognize your concept and submit." Shiroyasha said and the Geass role flashed before it disappeared. Shiroyasha allowed her divinity to return and she shrank back to her child sized from. This it seemed broke the silence.

"I-Izayoi-sama your a Demon Lord?" Black Rabbit asked in shock. Asuka, Jin, and Yo all nodded with her wanting to know. Shirayuki looked as if a weight had been released from her shoulders since she wasn't beaten by some random human. Izayoi lazily looked back at the group still in his true form.

"Hmm yea, is that a problem?" he asked with a bored gaze as he had his hands in his pockets and allowed his form to recede except he left the horns since it was Ok to have them out in this world. Black Rabbit shook her head and smiled. "No it's not! With you, Asuka, and Yo we can finally claim our banner back! Plus your not the first Demon Lord we have had in our community." Black Rabbit informed him with a sad smile at the end.

"Hmm." Izayoi hummed out lout at that.

"Well Izayoi since you've won you have the right to ask any one service of me." Shiroyasha said.

"Can I hold off on asking it?" Izayoi asked and she nodded.

"Alright I believe we should head back to the community now, so that you three can be introduced to everyone and we can show you the rest of it." Black Rabbit said. The three nodded and followed her out.

"Hmm. Interesting so another Demon Lord makes an appearance. Just wait until you see your land Izayoi. I wonder if I should tell that woman Halloween." Shiroyasha pondered as she sat in her shop with her fan in front of her face.

XXXX

With the problem children

"This is the destroyed land of the no names." Black Rabbit said showing them a destroyed landscape.

Asuka touched a post and it crumbled. Yo picked up some soil. "It's infertile." she said letting it fall between her fingers.

Izayoi looked around. "How many hundreds of years has it been since the Gift Game with the Demon Lord?" he asked.

"It was three years ago." Black Rabbit said. "But if you consider the power of a Demon Lord it's entirely possible for it to look like this." Black Rabbit said with a sad look.

"A Demon Lord huh? Hah. Sounds good. Really good. Good, I say! This looks like it'll be more fun that I thought." Izayoi said crumbling a piece of dirt in his fist as he looked out over the land grinning.

XXXX

Fores Garo's office

"Gah!" Fores yelled as a girl with long blonde hair that had a bow on the back and red eyes bit into his neck.

"Don't worry. I gave you the gift of the beast. How you use it is up to you." The girl said. "Now, what move will the new no names make?" the girl said looking out a window in the office.

XXXX

anddd done! Please review!


End file.
